Fixing Gears
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu appears in Hargeon with Shadow Gear.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[FG]**

 **Fixing Gears**

 **[FG]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Upon arriving in town, Natsu Dragneel and his teammates in Shadow Gear, Happy, Jet, Droy, and Levy McGarden eventually found the so-called Salamander they had been looking for, who turned out to be just a dope playing around with Natsu's own reputation.

"Apparently, this is what you get for ignoring the whole alias thing some people are fond of, Natsu." Jet teased the team's unofficial second-in-command, considering that Natsu ignored him for pointing out that "Salamander" was Natsu's own callsign as a Mage.

"You're one to talk, Sarusuke." Natsu retorted with his eyes rolled and using Jet's real name instead of his nickname.

"He got you there, Jet!" Droy declared before he and Happy laughed at the annoyed Jet together.

Shaking her head in dismissal at her teammates' antics, Levy instead focused on the imposter surrounded by a group of seemingly lovestruck women. "By the look of things, I'd say that's Bora of Prominence, the former member of Titan Nose, and he's using Charm Magic to snare himself a lot of fans he never deserved in the first place."

"Wasn't that Magic outlawed years ago?" Happy asked curiously.

Natsu sighed in frustration. "Doesn't look like it's stopping him, though." Deciding enough was enough, Natsu then stepped forward to the group and said. "Hey, Bora!" Grabbing the attention of both the confused women and the sweating Bora, he added. "Charm Magic aside, how are you pretending to be me without my guild mark, my team, and my girlfriend?"

"Say what?!" The group of women yelled out with their glares focused on a panicking Bora with the Charm Magic's effect cleared up.

"Now, now, hold up!" Bora cried out in worry. "No need to become emotional. I was just recruiting new female models for a magazine."

Joining up with Natsu, Levy and their friends shared in the glaring just as she said. "Uh, huh. And?"

Gulping nervously, Bora then added. "It's a good deal in Bosco."

"As in the slave trading country of Bosco?" A blonde girl emerged from the group incredibly angry. Before Bora could reply, the blonde then began to beat him up with kicks and punches that stunned the crowd.

"Atta girl!" Levy cheered with the other ladies joining in. "Give him a few kicks to his crotch!"

As the blonde did just that, Happy and the other male members of Shadow Gear looked on uncomfortably. "Yikes." The flying blue cat said. "I'm not even Human, and even I think that hurts."

Once Bora was down for the count, Levy approached the blonde and applauded her for giving him what he had coming. "Not bad!"

Blushing at the praise with a smile, the blonde replied. "Thanks." She then asked. "So, are you and your friends really Fairy Tail Mages?"

"Sure are!" Natsu answered with a grin. He then kissed Levy on the cheek which left a blush on her face as the other Shadow Gear members rolled their eyes.

Ignoring the romantic scene in front of her, the blonde then said. "Can you give me directions to your guild, please? I'd really like to join."

"We'll take you there personally after we hand Bora here over to the Rune Knights." Levy responded with a smile.

"Great!" The blonde cheered with a wide smile.

 **[FG]**

 **There's hardly any Natsu/Levy stuff out there, and since I already made some pairings between Natsu and characters like Juvia, Evergreen, and Sherry to name a few, I figured I'd have Natsu be a member of Levy's team for once. Aside from the silly ship craze most people get into, I don't see how some writers automatically think of pairing Gajeel and Levy together when there are other possibilities. Gajeel had known Juvia as a fellow Phantom Lord member from before canon just as Levy had grown up together with Natsu among others, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I'll see what I can do to make more stuff.**


End file.
